Stay With You
by VonKellcsiis
Summary: Alemania yace derrotado y solo como consecuencia de la batalla de Berlín… pero no todo el mundo le ha abandonado. [Traducción de Stay With Me, de George deValier]


**_Autor original:_** George deValier  
 **Traducción inglés-español:** VonKellcsiis

 ** _Pairing_ :** Alemania/Italia  
 **Resumen:** Alemania yace derrotado y solo como consecuencia de la batalla de Berlín… pero no todo el mundo le ha abandonado.

 ** _Disclaimer_ :** Hetalia: Axis Powers pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz. Este _fanfiction_ es una obra del autor George deValier. No olvidéis pasaros por su cuenta.

 **NdT:** Os recomiendo leer el fic con la siguiente música: **_Call Me_ de Rainlord.** La podéis encontrar fácilmente en YouTube como "Call Me [rainlord. x keshi]" en varios canales. Dura apenas más de dos minutos, así que mejor si la ponéis en bucle. Disfrutad.

* * *

 _El día 2 de mayo de 1945 la batalla de Berlín llegó a su fin. La ciudad estaba prácticamente destruida. Durante el transcurso de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Alemania sufrió más de dos millones de bajas civiles; seis millones de hombres, mujeres y niños inocentes fueron asesinados a consecuencia de las políticas nazis y alrededor de seis millones de soldados alemanes murieron. Alemania se rindió oficialmente el 8 de mayo de ese mismo año._

* * *

Los gritos eran insoportables, y llevaban resonando en su cabeza durante días. El sonido de los disparos, el estruendo de los tanques y el ensordecedor sonido de las bombas explotando le rodeaban, pero de alguna manera todo lo que Alemania podía escuchar eran los gritos. Cada uno de ellos arremetía contra él y le arrancaba una parte de su ser poco a poco, hasta que se vio reducido a nada más allá del dolor, la miseria, la culpa y esa impotencia agonizante que hacía trizas su alma.

Dolía respirar. Dolía moverse. Dolía hasta yacer allí, entre los escombros, con el fuego enemigo sobrevolando su cabeza y los gritos de sus ciudadanos en sus oídos. El olor a humo invadía el aire y el alemán tosió, sólo una vez, y eso dolió también. Se llevó la mano a la boca y notó cómo la sangre de sus pulmones manaba de sus labios. Cerró los ojos. Tal vez se acercaba ya el final. En parte así lo deseaba: así al menos no volvería a hacer daño a nadie más.

Alemania se agarró con fuerza a los escombros de su alrededor, sujetó los restos de piedra y ladrillo, y sintió en sus manos lo que quedaba de aquellos edificios hermosos y resistentes que alguna vez rodearon aquellas calles. Su ciudad se hallaba en ruinas. Su país se hallaba en las últimas. Estados Unidos y Rusia habían conquistado y destruido su territorio y ahora toda Alemania se encontraba a su merced. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y cerró con tanta fuerza sus manos alrededor de los escombros que sintió cómo estos atravesaban sus guantes y se clavaban en su piel. Era incapaz de detener el avance de los Aliados. Incapaz de salvar a nadie. Era tan inútil en aquel momento como lo fue bajo el mandato de aquel maníaco que le condujo hasta aquel caos, y que luego había muerto de la manera más cobarde en su búnker en Berlín. Alemania se encontraba desvalido, agonizando y completamente solo. Y no podía evitar pensar que se lo merecía.

No quería estar allí. No pretendía que terminara así. Pero de alguna manera ya lo sabía desde el principio. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, pero no pudo reprimir las lágrimas que brotaron. Lloró por sus ciudadanos. Lloró por los civiles cuyos gritos podía aún escuchar. Lloró por los que habían muerto a manos de su nación y en su nombre. Lloró por los años de matanza y terror, y los horrores que jamás había imaginado que fueran posibles. Lloró por todo eso.

Los alaridos poco a poco se fueron apaciguando, y Alemania temió lo que aquello significaba. El rojo cielo pareció oscurecerse mientras que la tierra temblaba bajo sus pies. Pensó en Japón, en su continua batalla en el Pacífico, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta su propia destrucción. Pensó en Prusia, y se preguntó dónde estaría y qué pensaría al ver a su estoico hermano menor llorando en el suelo. Y finalmente pensó en Italia. Italia, que le había abandonado; Italia, quien lo había sido todo, se lo había llevado todo y lo había destruido todo. Alemania se sintió cansado repentinamente. Tan cansado que apenas podía pensar. La sensación de estar cayendo le comenzaba a embriagar cuando escuchó a alguien gritar. Un grito agudo y frenético que atravesó la opaca neblina de confusión que envolvía su cerebro.

—¡Alemania!

Alemania abrió los ojos de golpe y jadeó, casi ahogándose con su propia sangre. Estaba soñando. _Debía_ estar soñando. No era posible que _él_ estuviera allí. Pero el grito resonó de nuevo, desesperado y desgarrador, y casi histérico.

—¡Alemania! ¡¿Alemania, dónde estás?! ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, dime que puedes escucharme, dime que estás aquí, por favor, Alemania!

La voz de Italia atravesó al alemán como un cuchillo. El dolor por el abandono le inundó de nuevo. Italia había tomado una decisión: le había abandonado por los Aliados. Se había marchado sin mirar atrás, sin ningún tipo de explicación. Se había llevado lo que quedaba del corazón roto del alemán y lo había destrozado. No. Debía estar soñando. Respiró profundamente, pero notó la sangre en sus pulmones y tosió con fuerza mientras se inclinaba al sentir cómo el dolor le atravesaba. Intentó tomar aire desesperadamente y su visión se tornó borrosa por unos momentos. Cuando finalmente logró respirar, Alemania abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Italia desplomándose sobre sus rodillas frente a él. El alemán lo miraba, aún incrédulo.

—Oh, Alemania… Oh, Dios, Ludwig —se inclinó ante él y le limpió la sangre de la boca con una mano temblorosa.

—Estoy soñando —dijo Alemania. Las palabras salieron como un suspiro contra las tibias puntas de los dedos del italiano.

—¡No, no lo estás! ¡Estoy aquí! ¿No puedes sentirme? —le agarró la mano al alemán y la presionó contra sus labios— Estoy aquí contigo.

—Feliciano —respiró, aún sin creérselo. Nunca había visto al italiano tan delgado. Se encontraba vestido con un uniforme lleno de manchas y sus cabello castaño se encontraba revuelto y sucio. Parecía agotado. Parecía aterrorizado. Y parecía para el alemán lo más hermoso que jamás había visto. Tragó saliva—, me abandonaste.

—Tuve que hacerlo —se le quebró la voz—. Ludwig, no tuve otra opción. Tú… deberías comprenderlo mejor que nadie —sus ojos brillaron bajo la luz de los incendios cercanos. Besó la mano del alemán y la puso contra su mejilla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó, con su mirada nublada clavada en él.

—Tenía que encontrarte. Tenía que saber que estabas bien —dijo, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Alemania intentó reír pero no salió nada.

—Loco italiano. Hay cientos de lugares donde deberías estar más que aquí.

—No, no los hay —negó con la cabeza, con determinación.

El alemán luchaba contra las sombras que vagaban a través de su visión.

—Se ha acabado, Feliciano —intentó aclararse la garganta, pero aún era incapaz de alzar la voz más allá de un suspiro—. Es inútil. No creo que…

—Eso no es cierto —le interrumpió y le sujetó con más fuerza la mano.

—Mis ciudadanos…

—Son fuertes. Como tú. Y saldrán adelante. Vas a estar bien, Ludwig —el italiano le sonrió, y por un momento aparentó estar como siempre, como cuando se reía y cantaba y lograba hacer todos los días más brillantes, mucho antes de que todo se fuera al infierno—. Vas a sobrevivir. Vas a estar bien.

Alemania quería creerle.

—Todo se está volviendo oscuro.

El italiano jadeó.

—Eso… ¡eso es porque necesitas descansar! —dijo, con un pequeño toque de histeria en su voz que intentó reprimir. Pasó su mano libre por la frente del alemán y le echó hacia atrás los cabellos—. Duérmete, Ludwig. Yo me quedaré contigo.

—No se detiene. ¿Por qué hacemos todo esto? —el cielo se iluminó de repente al caer otra bomba. Era casi hermoso. Italia simplemente se limitó a acariciarle el pelo al alemán en silencio—. Deberías irte a casa —dijo incluso aunque se estaba agarrando con fuerza a la mano del italiano y esperaba desesperadamente que no lo hiciera.

—No te volveré a dejar. Nada más importa ahora. Solo quiero estar con… con el que… —se detuvo—. Necesito estar contigo. Vete a dormir.

—Ya no duele —la oscuridad invadió poco a poco el rojo cielo.

—Eso es porque estás cansado. Vete a dormir, yo me quedaré contigo.

—Loco italiano —Alemania cerró los ojos. Ya no podía escuchar los gritos, pero podía sentir la mano de Italia, cálida y firme, sujetando la suya, mientras él se sumía en el sueño, aún con las bombas atravesando continuamente el aire por encima de ellos.

* * *

 _Fin._


End file.
